Pour me souvenir
by choox
Summary: RemusTonks: une semaine dans le brouillard, à essayer de découvrir ce que personne ne lui dit...
1. Intro

**Bonjour, bonjour! Pas vraiment le temps d'écrire ces jours-ci (bac oblige...) alors je vous poste une fic que j'ai écrite il ya quelques temps... chapitres tres courts mais je m'eforcerait d'en poster un par jour... Et comme ça se déroule sur une semaine, ça tombe bien:-)**

**Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**

POUR ME SOUVENIR...

Deux ombres marchaient dans une ruelle sombre de Pré-au-Lard

-S'il te plaît, Tonks…

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ?

-Ne joue pas à ça… Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'enfant !

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ?

-Tonks…

-Quoi ? Tu vas me faire le speech paternel ? J'ai passé l'âge…

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas en tant que père que je te mets en garde. S'il te plaît, Tonks, rentre au QG !

Tonks s'arrêta : « Si ce n'est pas en tant que père, c'est en tant que quoi ? Je ne suis rien pour toi !! Laisse moi, ce n'est pas une mission plus dangereuse que les autres. »

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Allez, rentre, et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi…

Tonks s'arrêta et le regarda en penchant la tête : « Pour toi ? Et toi, tu accepterais de rentrer pour moi ?

-Là n'est pas la question !

Lupin se remit en marche dans l'allée sombre. Mais une voix grinçante se fit entendre :

-Vous feriez mieux de dire : là n'est plus la question…

Tonks pointa sa baguette en direction de la voix, et Remus se mit dos à dos avec elle, au cas où il ne serait pas seul. Mais Tonks n'était pas du genre passive : « Qui est là ? » hurla-t-elle

-Chuut… la reprit Remus en lui prenant le poignet.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Une silhouette encapuchonnée avança dans la lueur faible d'un vieux lampadaire. Remus se retourna et s'adressa à Tonks, en tenant en garde leur ennemi.

-Tonks, va-t-en !

-Non, je…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un jet bleu l'interrompit, et malgré le bouclier magique qu'elle lança aussitôt, elle fut projetée en arrière, et se cogna la tête contre le trottoir, tandis que Remus mettait en fuite l'agresseur.


	2. 1er jour

**1****er**** Jour**

Des lumières… Du bruit… Du mouvement…

-Elle bouge !

-Ouch, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Un soupir de soulagement général lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Où était-elle ?

-Tu nous as fait une peur bleue…

-Je vais très bien, merci, mais je…

-Tu es sure ?

- Oui, mais je ne…

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tu vas vite te remettre. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas seule, n'est ce pas, Remus ? dit une femme rousse.

- Mais bouse, écoutez moi !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda un homme roux, lui aussi.

-QUI ETES VOUS TOUS ??

Un grand silence s'en suivit.

La femme fut la première à réagir.

-Oh, non...


	3. 2e jour

**2****e**** Jour**

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et ne put pas tout de suite bouger. La femme rousse était là.

-Désolée… les effets de la potion de sommeil.

-C'est rien, répondit-elle. S'il vous plaît, euh… Molly dites m'en un peu plus sur ce que je fiche ici ! Je sais juste que je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, ce qui en passant est un prénom atroce… Mais qui êtes vous pour moi ? Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas ma mère, vous n'êtes pas infirmière, je ne comprends rien… Tout se mélange dans ma tête… Vous m'avez parlé de choses bizarre, la magie, un mage noir, un survivant, mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Je suis désolée…

-J'avais compris !

-Arthur va venir te raconter tout ce que tu voudras savoir, ou presque, hum. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

-Arthur, l'homme à l'air fatigué ?

-Non, celui qui est infatiguable...

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le dénommé Arthur.

-Bonjour ! On reprend la leçon ? On a tout notre temps, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ! bref… où en étions nous ?


	4. 3e jour

**3****e**** Jour**

Tonks sortait d'une bonne douche et ouvrit la penderie, où Molly avait installé quelques une de ses affaires, qu'elle était allée lui chercher chez elle.

-Ouh, ça claque ! J'ai des goûts assez spéciaux… mais ça me convient parfaitement. Si seulement ces cheveux n'étaient pas aussi ternes…

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit rapidement le grand escalier. Malheureusement, elle rata la dernière marche et se cogna contre un portemanteau. « AIE ! »

Mais elle ne s'entendit pas crier. Une horrible bonne femme était apparue dans un tableau accroché au mur.

-TRAITRES A VOTRE SANG ! LE DESHONNEUR EST SUR VOUS…

Un homme avait accouru pour aider Tonks à refermer la tenture qui couvrait le tableau quelques instants plus tôt. Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et lui indiqua une porte vers laquelle il se dirigea. Sans un mot, elle le suivit mais elle glissa sur un dalle et allait tomber une nouvelle fois, mais l'homme la retint et ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…

-Tu peux m'appeler Remus… et tutoie moi,s'il te plaît.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et se demanda où elle lui avait fait mal.


	5. 4e jour

**Avant la suite, je voudrais remercier Missterre, Miss Bady et Raphou pour leur(s) reviews... désolée si je ne reply pas... c'est pas très cool... :S surtout que vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir... **

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture**

* * *

**4****e**** jour**

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait déjà regardé toutes les photos que Arthur lui avait dénichées. Molly était rentrée chez elle. Arthur travaillait. Restait Remus, mais où était-il ? Elle décida de fouiller la maison. Elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque, au premier étage, en train de lire un journal. En fait, il ne lisait pas, il regardait le ciel blafard et pluvieux de ce mois de décembre à travers une fenêtre. Pour une fois, elle n'avait rien fait tomber et il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Aussi sursauta-t-il quand il la vit apparaître dans son champ de vision, si naturelle, si souriante, si…. « Coucou ! »

-Bonjour, lui répondit-il d'une vois posée, avec un léger sourire

-Remus, dis-moi, toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Qui suis-je réellement ? Qu'est ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur moi ?

-Mais Arthur…

-Arthur m'a expliqué l'ordre du Phénix, Harry, la guerre… mais sur moi, il ne m'a rien dit.

Elle s'était assise à côté de Remus et spontanément, elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il se raidit.

-Je ne suis pas le mieux placé.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Les yeux brillants de la jeune fille se plantèrent dans ceux de Rémus, pour y trouver une autre réponse. Il dû prendre sur lui, mais c'est d'une voix ferme qu'il lui répondit, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

-Oui.


	6. 5e jour

**5****e**** Jour**

-VERMISSEAUX, TRAITRES, SANG-DE-BOURBE !!

-Rooh, qu'elle se la boucle !

-T'aurais pas pu faire attention, Ron ?

-Hey, commencez pas vous deux !

Tonks regarda par-dessus la balustrade de l'escalier : en bas, une bande de jeunes avait fait son entrée.

-Enfin un peu d'action, songea-t-elle.

Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre en ralentissant à la dernière marche, et les aida à tirer les rideaux sur l'affreuse tête de Mrs Black.

-Tonks ! une petite rousse la serra dans ses bras. Alors, tu vas mieux ? On a eu peur pour toi !

-Euh…

-Ah oui pardon ; alors voici Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, et moi c'est Ginny Weasley… Ca te dit quelque chose ?

-Maintenant que tu me le dis… répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bon, les garçons, on va s'installer ?

-Laisse, ma puce, je m'en occupe.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry fit léviter les valises au premier étage.

-Merci, dit Ginny en sautant au coup de son petit ami pour l'embrasser… euh…. le remercier.

L'un sur le pallier du premier étage, l'autre au bas des marches, Rémus et Tonks avaient la même expression un peu triste sur le visage en regardant le couple.


	7. 6e jour

**6****e**** Jour**

La maison s'était animée comme par enchantement ; malgré les crises fréquentes crises du portrait de l'entrée, les quatre adolescents avaient amené avec eux leur bonne humeur et leur entrain, et c'était communicatif. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Tonks sortit de la maison avec Hermione et Ginny pour faire des courses pour Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tonks était un peu affolée mais elle eut tôt fait de se repérer et des noms, des visages lui revenaient à l'esprit, que ce soit des gens qu'elle croisait ou qu'elle voyait sur les affiches.

Ginny s'arrêta chez le coiffeur. Elle glissa à Tonks :

-Quelle chance tu as d'être métamorphage…

-De quoi ?

-Métamorphage, ça vient du…

-Merci, Hermione, dit en riant Ginny. En gros ça veut dire que tu peux, enfin que tu pouvais changer d'apparence à volonté.

Pendant que Ginny se faisait couper les cheveux, Hermione traîna Tonks dans une boutique de cadeaux : « Pour Ron…, souffla-t-elle en rougissant, et toi, tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Ce fut au tour de Tonks de rougir : « Pour Remus. »

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est tous au courant, depuis le temps…

- Quoi ?

-Euh… « on » t'a pas mis au courant… Et bouse… La reine des connes au pays des gaffeuses ! (dédicace… inspiré de _Nos jours heureux_)

-Bah non, mais tu vas me faire un plaisir de me raconter ça !!

En elle une voix criait de joie : « je le savais, je le savais ! »


	8. 7e jour

**Voilà... fin d'une semaine de révisions pour moi, et fin de semaine éprouvante pour Tonks!!**

* * *

**7****e**** Jour**

Tonks était songeuse, allongée sur son lit. Un débat intérieur faisait rage.

« Il est plus vieux que moi…

_Mais pas tant que ça… Et puis, ça fait tout son charme !_

C'est un loup-garou !

_Une modalité… Justement, il a besoin de quelqu'un._

Et si lui ne m'aimait pas ? Il ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé…

_En même temps, avec ce qu'a dit Hermione… il me cachait bien quelque chose !_ »

Ca lui avait trotté toute la nuit dans la tête. Une douche froide n'y avait rien changé : elle ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras…

Elle se releva : « Mon passé est peut-être encore obscur, mais mon futur l'est encore davantage ! »

Elle se précipita vers la chambre de Remus et frappa doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle poussa la porte : il était assis à un bureau, le même regard vide que lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris dans la bibliothèque.

-Je peux entrer ?

En la voyant, le regard du lycanthrope s'illumina et il se leva.

-Installe toi, je t'en prie. Excuse moi du bazar…

Mais Tonks ne s'assit pas. Elle regardait sur le bureau un cadre avec une photo d'eux deux.

-Tiens, Molly ne me l'avait pas montrée celle-là. C'est bizarre, il y a des choses qui me reviennent à l'esprit, mais, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, il y a des points qui restent obscurs, et tu peux peut-être les éclairer…

-Je ne sais pas si…

Mais Tonks lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Surpris, il ne sut que faire… Alors, il se laissa faire. Mais la jeune fille se recula brutalement.

-Pourquoi ça n'est pas arrivé avant ?

-Parce que je suis trop vieux pour toi, et…

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Remus lui retint le poignet.

-Mais maintenant que c'est fait, si on rattrapait le temps perdu ?

FIN

* * *

**En espérant que vous avez aimé...**


End file.
